Afraid of a Good Thing
by x3.white.rose.x3
Summary: I told myself not to fall for another guy; that they were all the same. I told myself that I'd be the one that would end up hurt, that I'd be better off alone. That was before I met him. But all we had was due to a stupid little bet. RandyxMaria
1. Dealt the Wrong Cards

**An: Okay, so I was talking to my really good friend, and she got this idea stuck in my head. Even though I know I shouldn't be working on a new story since my first is bearly even starting, I just had to start this. Tell me what you think.**

**- - - - -**

I didn't know how long it was until he found me seconds, minutes, hours maybe. I heard his footsteps getting louder, and I stood up and tried to collect myself the best I could. But no matter how hard I tried the barrier I kept up for more than a year was finally broken.

As he wrapped his arms around me tightly, I did my best to wiggle my way out, but his grip was too firm. I couldn't get away, not now, so I gave in and I cried. That wall that kept my heart from getting hurt was broken, and I couldn't do anything to fix it now. For the first time in over a year, I cried.

I don't know how long I cried, but I cried until I just couldn't cry anymore. I cried until I couldn't bare it, I cried until I couldn't breath, I cried until no tears came out. My crying slowly died down to a sniffle and he loosened his grip, but didn't completely let me go. I looked into the man's eyes and I could see the sorrow and pain in them. Ignoring it, I pulled myself out of his grip. He looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but I shook my head and started to walk away.

As I walked away I could hear his plea, as much as I didn't want too, I gave in and turned around. I could see it in his eyes; concerned for both he and I, and hope that this day never happened. He said he wanted to explain. That he had a good explanation. But I didn't want to hear it. As I began to walk away again, I felt his gentle touch on my wrist.

Blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, I turned around and looked at the man in front of me. He wanted to tell me his side of the story, he said that it's not what it seemed.

I looked at him with the kind of smile that read 'do you think I'm stupid?' and shook my head. Taking one last look at him, I picked up my purse and walked away. After a few moments I heard his footsteps pick up, but I knew that he wasn't trying to get my attention this time. Once I got back to where my friends were, my best friend took me into her arm and lead the whole group out of the building.

I could hear him talking to one of his good friends, and when my name came up, I felt a gentle squeeze on my arm. Leaning into my friend we all walked to where the cars were parked.

Just as I was about to get into the back seat I heard my name being called. Sighing, I turned around and looked to the owner of the voice. He looked at me with soft eyes and said the words that once meant so much to me; "I love you."

_I love you_ the three words used to express your feelings towards the one you love. It should be a beautiful thing, with the most beautiful feeling. One that everyone should feel. But coming from him, it's a sentence of bull. This whole journey was one that one wishes for. I should be thankful that I was the one who went through it. But now as I look back to when we first met, when we went on our first date, our first night together, the first time he said 'I love you' I knew it was just a joke.

"I hate you Randy Orton," I hissed, "Do me a favor, and stay away from me."

Was the last thing I said before I got into the car and drove off. Watching the world pass me as I sat in the car, I felt the other three people with me concerned. Leaning against the window, I wiped a tear that just fallen.

The past twelve hours was so hard to deal with, that I really wish I hadn't woken up at all. I just couldn't believe that it happened. When I woke up this morning, I had an amazing boyfriend, and was happy as can be. But now. Now I was sitting in a rental, my friend driving, leaning on a window crying.

When we got into the hotel parking lot, I didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop. I got my things, left the car and walked to the entrance. When the other car of the other superstars passed, I knew that he was looking at me. Once I got into the hotel I made my way up to the elevators and pressed the button to my floor.

I know I should've waited for the rest of the carpool, but all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and leave this horrid day behind. Before my floor came the doors opened and a couple walked in and smiled at me. Giving them the best smile I could at the moment, I glanced at their intertwined hands and ran my hand through my hair.

I could feel myself staring as the couple started to whisper something in each others ear, which cause the air to fill with laughter. The elevator went ding, but before I got off, I caught a glimpse of the couple share a kiss. Shaking my head I continued on to my room. Right when I got to my door, another couple came out of their room holding hands and walking in the opposite direction.

Feeling the tears coming once again, I rushed to the door and struggled to get it to open. Hearing voices coming down the hall, I looked over and saw the group of people coming. Finally getting the door open, I closed it, but didn't get very far.

I once again, did what I've done for the pass half an hour, I slid down to the ground and cried. I heard the door open, and my best friend got down to my level and wrapped me in an embrace.

"What happened Micks?"

"You let a good thing happen," She replied, "It just didn't end the way we all wanted it too."

I told myself not to fall for another guy, that they were all the same. I told myself that I'd be the one that would end up hurt. I told myself that I'd be better off alone. That was however, before Randy came into my life. He was the one that proved that not all guys are the same. He was the one that said he wouldn't hurt me. He was the one I could've seen myself spending the rest of my life with. But all we had was all due to a stupid little bet.

As my high school english teacher said,

_Maria, you took a gamble, but somewhere along the way, you were dealt the wrong cards._

_- - - - -_

**A/N: And there you have the first chapter. I did a trailer, yes another one, but I don't know if I should post it. Anyway, if you would like me to continue, please leave a review saying so.**


	2. Ria

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad that people likes it so far. REALLY REALLY sorry for the VERY long wait.**

**- - - - -**

I hate thunderstorms. Ever since that stupid school trip, I've hated thunderstorms. Flipping my phone, I noticed the time. Sighing, I tossed it aside and looked over at my roommate. Getting out of bed, I put on my sweater and went into the living room area of our suite. Closing the door, I turned on the light and started the coffee maker.

Since we were off, I didn't have to worry about waking up early. While waiting for my coffee, I opened the blinds of the window. Crossing my arms slightly over my cheat, I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

When Mickie came into our room last night, I confessed to her that I was done with him. I was done with all his games, all his baggage, all his 'friends'. All of his sweet moments he had, all of his caring words, all of his kisses...All of it.

Jumping back a bit, my eyes flew open and I drew out the breath that I didn't even notice that I was holding.

"Stupid thunder." I muttered as I walked over to fill my coffee mug.

Sitting on the couch with my mug, I brought my legs up to my cheats and my hand made it's way onto my neck. Feeling the necklace, I sighed as I remembered the exact moment I've gotten it. Quickly dismissing any thought about it, I sipped my coffee and looked out of the window. Even though I hated thunder and lighting, I had to admit, that it was a beautiful sight.

- - - - -

"No, she's sleeping," I heard someone say.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was still in the living room and now a blanket was over me. Sitting up, I noticed that Mickie was on the phone. Glancing at the clock, and put my head back down. Knowing that I must have fell sleep, I stretched and walked over to my bag, then into the shower.

Feeling the warmth of the water all over my body, I felt myself starting to think back to the morning when we took a shower together. Once again, I could feel the tears running down my face, even with the water mixing with it. Getting out of the shower I quickly dried myself and slipped on sweat pants and a tank. Wrapping my hair in a towel, I opened the door, letting the steam escape, and notice that two girls sitting with their backs towards me.

Walking pass them I tossed my dirty clothes in the bag and walked out of the room. I could feel them following me, but I took no action and filled another mug with coffee.

"Second cup of coffee," Mickie said to Torrie, "Somethings bothering her."

"Do you guys want something?" I asked.

"We're going shopping." Torrie smiled.

"Why?"

"Because it's not healthy to mope around here like a high school girl who just got dumped."

"No, but I'm a grown women-"

"Exactly!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Who just found out that the past seven months of her life was based on a bet." I finished, "So I apologize if she don't want to go shopping."

- - - - -

Strapping on my heels, I stood up, grabbed my purse and walk down the hall to Torrie's room. Walking into her room, I saw Mickie, Torrie, and her roommate Melina getting ready for dinner. After I greeted them, I glanced at the mirror and saw that I was the only one wear a short black dress. Linking arms with Mickie, we waited until the owner of the room locked the door and we were off.

From the moment I woke up to right now, the three girls around me tried their best to get my mind off the current problem. Trying to cheer me up and get the 'fun Maria' back. No matter how much times I smile for the girls around me, I just couldn't convince them to let it go. Slipping into the elevator, I pulled on my strap and looked at my reflection through the shiny metal.

I didn't know who else was going to be at dinner, but I knew that whoever was there, they were going to take lead of the girls and try to make me feel better. Walking into the restaurant, I saw a few other divas and superstars already seated. Noticing that six other chairs were empty, I had a feeling that the other two chairs were going to be for two of the biggest superstars on Raw.

Before sitting down, I went around the table and hugged my other co-workers. Taking my seat between Mickie and an empty chair, I looked around and saw that everyone was involved in their own conversation. Looking over to Melina and Shawn, who were laughing, I cracked a smile when I finally understood what sent them in a fit of laughter.

"You guys are late."

"We're not late, you guys are simply early."

Looking up I saw exactly what I thought I would. Two of Raw's biggest superstars were walking towards the table. One the biggest face, the other, the biggest heel.

"One, I can't believe you seen that movie," Mickie smiled, "Two, that's only for queens."

Jeff shook his head and hugged Mickie and greeted everyone else with a gentle nod before taking his seat next to me. The person he came with greeted the guys before smiling at the girls. After taking his seat by Shawn, he took a quick glace at me and I was the one that looked away. Catching eyes with Jeff, who apparently saw the whole thing, I shook my head telling him to not even ask.

- - - - -

"You guys go a head," I said when we stood in the lobby of the hotel, "I have some reading to catch up on."

Dinner went by surprising well, with everyone there to distract me I felt myself almost forgetting that Randy was sitting with us. _Almost. _The plan was that after dinner we'd go out for a bit and just have fun.

"Come on Ree," Melina pleaded, "It won't be as much fun if you're not there."

"Why thank you," I smiled, "But I really don't feel up to doing anything tonight."

"Are you feeling okay?" Mickie asked in concern.

"I'm fine, really," I said giving them the best smile I could, "Go, have fun, I'll call if I need anything."

Watching everyone shrug, I knew that I've won this round. When I looked at my best friend I saw both worry and questioning look in her eyes.

"I promise." I said, "Now go before they leave you."

She sighed and after she gave me a hug, Mickie went to catch up with the rest of our friends. Pushing my hair back, I made my way up to the elevators and up to my room. Closing my door, I heard a faint deep and looked on the counter, where apparently, I left my phone. Picking it up I saw that I had four missed calls and two voice mails. Putting down my purse, I walked over to my bed and called my voice mail.

Laughing as I heard the message from my good friend from back home, I made a mental note to call her back. When that message ended, the machine started the next one. Quickly realizing the number that she was saying, I hung up my phone and checked my missed calls. Shaking my head, I went into my phone book and scrolled down and pressed the 'delete' button.

_Delete phone book entry?_

Looking at the device in my hands, I really thought about what I was doing. Biting my bottom lip, I pressed the OK button and tossed my phone aside and headed into the bathroom with my clothes. Emerging, in a tank top, shorts and my hair up in a messy bun, I went into the kitchen, got my snacks and hopped onto my bed. Grabbing my remote, I pressed the 'PLAY' button and watched as Cinderella filled up my screen.

Half way through the movie, and my snacks, I grabbed my phone and dialed my friends number.

_"Talk to me."_

"Why do you answer like that?"

_"Because I knew it was you," Kaitlynn laughed, "So, whats up."_

Sighing, I leaned back onto my bed and told my friend, since diapers, everything that happened since the last time I talked to her. Quickly changing the subject, when I started cursing about my ex, Kaitlynn brought something up that became our subject. About thirty minutes after, I finally got off the phone. Setting it aside, I pressed the play button and turned my attention back to my movie. That was however, before my phone gave off a deep.

Grabbing it, it flashed new voicemail. Knowing who it was, I set it back down and tried to watch the TV. Hearing it deep once again, I paused the screen and turned my attention to the small little white beeping thing on my bed. Sighing, I slowly dialed my voicemail number and brought it up to my ear. Quickly regretting it however, when I heard Randy's voice coming through.

_Hey Ria, it's me..._

Giving off a bitter laugh after the message, I couldn't help but feel like throwing my phone. He knows that the only ones that calls me Ria is the few that I give permission too. Ria was a nickname given to me by a friend that Kaitlynn and I had growing up. He would always make me happy, whenever he got the vibe that something was wrong. He knew that the best way to calm me down was to just let me be. He knew me better than anyone. He was the only one that I let call me Ria.

When he died, I promised myself that Ria was his name. It was special name for me, but because Kaitlynn was so used to hearing it, it became her name for me. Than slowly my mom and dad started to say it. It's not that I hate being called that by someone, it's just that whenever I hear that name, I always think of the person that give it to me.

When Randy and I started going out he asked me if there was anything he should know about me. I told him to call me anything he wanted, anything but Ria. He never did, he never once called me Ria until the night he told me he loved me. It was around the fourth or so month in our relationship. We were in my hometown and he took me to this little park by my house. The first time we were there, I was the one that took him there and showed him where I spent most of my time. By the lake.

That night he took me to that exact lake, the same lake that I went to mostly everyday of my childhood. And when I looked around, I didn't see anything different about it. He took my hand and we walked closer to the water and told me to look down. When I looked down, I couldn't help but smile. The words 'I love you' were spelt out with stones found in that area. Even though anyone could've done that, it was the fact that Randy was the one that did it, made it special.

Before he took me home that night, we walked around the park until we got to the swings. He started to push me when he asked if I could change anything about our relationship, what would it be. I remember really thinking about that question, while I was up in the air. Digging my foot into the ground to stop me from swinging. I stood up to face him, and said that I trusted him. Told him that I loved him, and told him that he could do that one thing I told him not to do four months ago. I remember him smiling and slowly snaking him arms around my waist, and before he kissed me, he said I love you Ria.

Snapping out of my thoughts when I heard a yell come from the next room, my shook my head and turned off the TV.

"Yeah right."


	3. The New Girlfriend

**A/N: Once again, thank you guys for all the reviews.**

**- - - - -**

The next few weeks went by pretty uneventful. Everytime we'd all hang out, I'd usually stay with the girls and avoid talking to anyone else. Which didn't really work considering that the guys would always find something to ramble on about. But other than that, nothing sticks out in my mind. I finally got into a route that worked out. I would get up, take a shower, wake Mickie up. Get dressed, wait about half an hour for Mickie, go down to meet some of the roster for breakfast. Hang out with the girls, get ready for whatever we had that day. Get back to the hotel, shower and off to bed.

Mickie and the other girls tried to get me to go with them after the show house, but I always declined their offer and went into the room. And everytime I'd end up watching movies and talking to Kaitlynn.

Although, thinking about it, the last couple of nights, the girl hadn't really offered me to go out with them. We would always depart in the lobby. They would say their good byes, asking if I wanted any of them to come up with me, but never asking if I wanted to go.

"Hey," I said out of the blue while getting ready for the meet and greet we had, "Are you guys going out tonight?"

Mickie looked up from her things and nodded, "Why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, looked at her through the mirror, "I feel like getting out there."

"Oh," Mickie said, "Getting bored are we?"

Nodding, I went back to getting ready, but couldn't help but see Mickie's slight worry in her face. Studying her as she slowly ironed her shirt, she had this distant look on her face, as if she was hiding something. I've seen this look before, because everytime I would ask the girls how their night went they would get the exact same look and say fine, that it was a blast and they couldn't wait to do it again.

But somehow, looking at my best friend nervously texting someone, I knew that they all knew something that I didn't.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to get something out of her.

"Huh?" She looked up from her phone and smiled, "Yeah, fine."

After receiving a text, she quickly grabbed her purse, "Hey, you know what Maria," She started towards the door, "I'll meet you in the lobby okay? Melina said that I left my iPod in their room."

Eyeing her as she ran out the door, my attention turned to the little green object on her bed. Standing up, I strolled over and picked it up. Turning it over, I saw a little heart in the middle, indicating that this was indeed Mickie James' iPod.

- - - - -

"Thank you so much Maria." A fan gushed after I signed the picture.

"No problem," I smiled, "Nice meeting you."

As I waiting for the next fan, I wringed my wrist and got out another sharpie. Mickie, John, Shawn and I have been there for about a hour greeting the fans, and as much as I love it, smiling and signing autographs really hurt. Sighing as the next fan stepped up, I smiled and tried to make small talk. Looking over at Mickie and John, I couldn't help but wonder what their topic was about.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," I heard Shawn say, "It isn't healthy."

"And why isn't it healthy?" I asked, after I thanked the fan.

"Because then you'll think that everything they're saying is about you," He smiled and took another picture, "And it can cause coincidedness."

"Is that even a word?" I laughed.

He shrugged and we went back to what we were suppose to be doing. Two hours later, we all took our last picture, signed our last autograph and were heading back to the car.

"Are we doing anything else?" Mickie asked once we got in the car.

"Hopefully not." John sighed

"Did you make up your mind Ree?" Mickie asked.

"About tonight?" She nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm coming."

"Great," She smiled, "It should be fun."

"Should be interesting." I heard John say before Mickie nudged him.

Being in the same car as Randy's best friend, I couldn't help but feel both upset and uncomfortable. But knowing that John had nothing to do with the bet kind of eased me, but still. He was his friend after all, he would always be on his side.

"So Maria," John said, "Haven't seen you lately. How are you?"

Laughing at Mickie's expression, "I've been better, but you know. Working it out."

He nodded and excepted my answer. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder how Randy was doing.

"He misses you." John answered.

"Huh?" I asked, wondering if I was that easy to read.

"Randy," He clarified, "He misses you."

"Oh," I frowned, "Okay."

"Maria," Mickie sighed, "You can't-"

"Yes I can," I cut her off, not in the mood to have this conversation with the guys in the car.

Climbing out of the car, I thanked the driver and marched straight up to our room. Knowing that Mickie would be closely following me, I tossed my things on my bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Maria," She said knocking on the door, "Come on, I have to pee."

Cracking a smile, I opened the door and let Mickie in while I flopped onto my bed for a much needed nap.

- - - - -

Looking around the room, I smirked as I ran onto the bed.

"Maria!" Mickie yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Waking you up," I smiled, looking down at her, "Wake up."

"Gosh," She sighed and pushed me off, "Can't you wake me up like a normal person?"

"You mean just shaking you?" I pouted, "That's boring."

"Yeah, well it's less painfull too," Was her reply and looked over at the clock, "It's seven!"

I nodded as I left her be and went out onto the balconey. I took a deep breath in, as I watched the world below me. Hearing a thump from behind me, I laughed as I saw Mickie get up and stuck her finger at me. Shaking my head, I leaned on the railing and closed my eyes. It was so relaxing out there, whenever I needed to get away from something, I'd close the blinds and sort of lock myself out there.

Hearing Mickie's phone beep, I looked over and saw that she was in the bathroom. Slowly walking over, I saw that it was a text. Frowning, I placed her phone back down and walked over to the mirror and sat down. Whatever they knew, I then knew that they were trying to hide it from me.

While getting ready, Mickie kept asking me if I was sure I wanted to go out tonight. And everytime I would ask her if there was a reason I shouldn't, and all she said was that she was making sure I was ready for it.

Meeting the girls in the lobby, we all headed outside and into the car. Once we got to the club, Mickie lead us to our booth, where some of the guys were already waiting.

"Are you sure you feel up to it Ree?" Ashley asked.

"Why do you guys keep asking me if I feel up to it?" I raised my voice, "If I wasn't do you really think that I would be right now?"

The rest of the guys finally showed up and I found myself sitting alone downing a drink while everyone else was dancing. It wasn't like I don't know how to dance, it's just that I didn't feel like it at the moment. Laughing as I looked over and saw Mickie and Torrie dancing.

"I wouldn't want to be their friends either," I heard a voice say, "Too bad I am."

Smirking at the voice, I turned and faced him. Grabbing the drink he was offering, he sat down and we watched the girls.

"I know what you mean," I sighed, "Hey, I can trust you right?"

"Of course," He answered, "Everyone can trust me."

"You're so full of yourself, you know that Hardy?" I smiled.

He shrugged, "Whats on your mind kiddo?"

"Kiddo?" I raised my eyebrow, "Okay, I know I'm younger than you and everything but that doesn't mean-"

"Just tell me whats up Maria." Jeff rolled his eyes.

I sighed and adjusted myself to I was fully turned to him, "Lately everyones been treating me like, I don't know like I'm..."

"Fragile?" He offered.

Nodding I said, "Yeah, I mean I know that they're doing it with the best intentions, but it's so annoying!"

Running my hand through my hair I continued, "And more recently the girls seem to be- it's like they're hiding something from me. You know?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Thats why I'm asking you. Ever since I came into the WWE you've always been there, even though I didn't want you at some points. But, thats besides the point-"

"Maria," He interjected, "You're rambling."

Offering a smile I soon frowned, "I just want to know why they were so worried about me coming tonight."

I looked at Jeff as he looked around, "You know!" I yelled and stood up, "You know whats going on don't you!"

"Now Maria-" Jeff started.

"Hey Maria," Mickie came up behind me, "You know, I'm getting really tired, lets head out shall we?"

"Why?" I asked, "You and Torrie seems to be having a good time."

"Yeah, but it's getting late." She said leading me out to the exit.

"Well what about the guys?" I asked turning to the left, but Torrie stopped me by taking my arm.

"They said they're going to stay here," Torrie smiled, "Come on, lets go this way."

"But the exits that way," I said pointing behind us, "Is there something you don't want me to see?"

I looked each girl dead in the eye and saw the exact same thing. _Guilt._ Slowly turning to the bar I finally understood the reason they didn't want me to look in that direction, and why they didn't want me going out tonight.

There I saw him, arm around her waist, whispering into her ear. Making her laugh. Kissing her softly on the top of her head. He caught my gaze, and took his hand off of the thin blonde. He looked at me with pure guilt.

Randy Orton got himself a new girlfriend.

Giving a small laugh, I turned to the girls and ran out of the club and to the car that was already waiting for us.

Once I got into the hotel room, I closed the door before Mickie could even come in. Throwing my purse on my bed, I threw my heels off and headed into the bathroom.

When I heard Mickie come in, I did the only thing I could to make her know that I don't want to talk to her, and locked the door. Roughly taking off my makeup, I took off my dress and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank.

Hearing a knock on the door, I heard Mickie mutter a sorry. I paused for a moment, and opened the door so I was face to face with my best friend.

"Sorry?" I repeated, "For what?"

Stepping out of the bathroom, I turned my attention back to her, "For keeping this a secret from me? For telling everyone to baby me? For-"

"You know I did all that to protect you." Mickie hissed.

"Oh, really?!" I raised my voice, "You knew that Randy was going to be there, so to protect me you what? Not to tell me about it, but just let me walk in there and see him with some stupid bimbo?!"

"What did you want me to do?!" She matched my voice, "I asked you if you really wanted to come. Did you want me to just say that Randy has a new girlfriend and would be there?!"

"Yeah," I breathed, "Because then, I would know that my best friend was actually on my side. And not sneaking text messages behind my back!"

I said and I threw her phone that was on the desk next to me at her, "You know, I really thought that this was from Melina at first. But reading it, 'Make sure Maria isn't there tonight. -Randy' really tells me a lot."

And with that, I grabbed my purse and stormed out; but not before hearing Mickie yell, "Why are you going through my phone in the first place?!"

- - - - -

Strolling around, I somehow found myself sitting by the pool; with my foot in the chilly water. Sighing, I leaned back on my hands and gazed up at the stars. Being so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice someone come in and sit next to me.

"I thought they closed the pool at nine," The person said, and made me jump out of my skin.

"Yeah well," I smirked, "I'm a diva, what can they do about it?"

"And you tell me I'm full of myself," Jeff smiled.

"And you are," I heard a third party say, "I keep telling you that, but you don't believe me. Now look, you made innocent Maria just as coincided as you."

We all gave a small laugh, as they took their seats on either side of me. Sighing, I quickly wiped the remains of the tears that had fallen since I got there.

"Mickie and I had a stupid fight," I sighed.

"About?" Cody asked.

"Something stupid." I gave a bitter laugh, "I mean, I know that she did it to protect me. But I just can't help but be upset you know? I mean, he has a new girl friend. Already. I shouldn't be upset at my best friend, I should be-"

"Maria," Both Jeff and Cody smiled.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I don't know, I just thought that..."

"Thought what?" Jeff asked.

A small shrug was my response.

"Come on Mari," Cody swung his arm around me, "Talk to us."

"The night I found out about the bet," I started, "I don't know, I had this image in my head that Randy would come to my room late that night; and I don't know...Confess his undying love towards me."

"Uh," Jeff was the one who spoke up a few moments later, "That didn't happen did it?"

"Oh, thats where you're wrong Jeff," I looked at him, "He actually did do that. And now we're getting married, and the girl he was talking to tonight was our wedding planner."

"Okay, sorry."

After a few minutes later, and still no one said a word. I leaned against Cody, as he still had his arm around me and closed my eyes. A few moments later, I felt the two men besides me having a conversation, without me knowing. Sitting up, I looked towards both of them.

"Okay you two," I said sliding out of Cody's grip, "Whats up?"

"Well," Cody started, looking at Jeff who urged him to go on, "Would you want to kiss any of us to make you feel better?"

I looked across both of the men with pure shock on my face, "Okay, ew. One, both of you have girl friends, two you're both like my brothers. So no, I don't want to kiss any of you to make me feel better. Whats wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing," Jeff laughed, "Maria, come on we were joking."

"Uh huh," I nodded, "I know you two well enough to know when you're playing around or not, and right now you two aren't playing around."

I watched as they both sighed, "Okay," Jeff was the one to speak up, "The past couple of days, we went around asking each diva if you had to pick one guy to kiss, who would it be."

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because according to Paul, he said more girls would say him, but Shawn said it would be him, John obviously thinks he would-"

"Okay," I cut Cody off, "I get it."

"But really Reeree," Cody said a few moments later, "Who would you pick?"

"Why in the world would Vince make you two room together?"

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, I don't know," I pondered, "Maybe because you two have really big egos."

"Mari," Cody sighed, "You know that you think we're hot, you don't have to hide anything."

"Okay," I smirked standing up, "Think whatever you guys want too."

"Mari!" Jeff yelled, "Come on, you're the only one that didn't answer the question."

"I'll go with whatever Mickie said," I smiled not looking back.

"She said that we should both get over ourselves."

"Exactly!" I laughed, "And by the way, I hate the nickname 'Mari'."

"No you don't," Cody smiled, "You're the one who introduced yourself as that."

"Go fall in the pool," Was the last thing I said before heading back into the hotel.

- - - - -

**A/N: Okay, I know that this isn't the best chapter, but I just thought that you guys deserve a update so here it is. And I know some of you will be upset that Randy has a new 'bimbo', but trust me, you'll understand why later. Once agian, please review.**


	4. Night with Jeffy and Codes

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. So sorry for the long wait. Like I said in my other story, summer schools over, so I'll have more time to update.**

**- - - - -**

Sneaking into my suite, I quietly took off my shoes, placed my purse on the floor and ran into the room and once again on top of my best friend.

"Maria!" Mickie exclaimed once again, "Why?!"

"'Cause I'm sorry," I sighed and hugged her.

I felt her sigh, and wrapped her arms around me, "Me too, I should've told you."

Sitting up, I turned on the lights and looked at her, "No, you did what you thought was the right thing to do. I was just..."

"Upset?" Mickie offered, and I nodded.

"How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" Mickie asked.

"Randy," Was my response, "How long was it until he found himself a new girl?"

"About a week ago?"

I nodded, trying to clear my head off any thoughts of my ex. Looking around, I turned off the lights and placed the blanket over my head.

"Ree?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Mickie laughed.

"Sleeping in your bed," I answered, "Now shut up!"

Feeling her lay back down, I knew that our stupid little argument was long forgotten.

- - - - -

Waking up the next morning, I walked into the kitchen to see Mickie already up and making breakfast.

"Oh, wow," I laughed, "Two things wrong with this picture."

Mickie looked at me confused so I continued, "One, you're up before I am. Two, you're cooking."

"Is that such a crime?" She asked, "And besides, it's for you."

Looking down at the plate she handed me, I smiled, "Yeah, but Hun. You don't cook."

"Yeah, but think of it as my peace offering."

"If I eat your offering, I don't know if there will be any peace."

Laughing as she glared, "Do you want it or not?"

"To be honest," I started, "Not really."

I smirked as she took my plate and dumped it's content into the garbage. She walked over the counter and onto the stool. Looking at the book she was reading, I sighed, knowing that I myself was getting behind with the reading.

"Jeff called," Mickie said taking her eyes off of her book.

"Oh?" I asked, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Yeah," Mickie nodded, "He said they asked you a question."

"That they did." I smiled.

- - - - -

Watching Mickie and Melina talk, I sighed and sat on the other side of the suite. Pulling the blanket over my legs, I watched the calm, peaceful pinkish sky above us. Listening to bits of what their conversation was about, I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Ew, no," Mickie started, "I hate this one."

I thought I heard Melina click her tongue before she spoke, "Why, it's a classic."

"Yeah, to someone old," Was Mickie's reply.

"Yeah says you. Who's like what, five months younger than I am?"

"See, you agreed," I saw Mickie smile, "You're older than I am, so that's why you like this song."

I guess the A list diva had enough of Mickie's remarks, because she sighed and turned off the soothing voice of Eric Clapton's song Heaven. When Mickie turned on a song that I didn't know, I turned my attention back to the sky linger over us. Taking the blanket over me, I grabbed my coat and entered the balcony.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath in, I ran my hands along the railing and opened my eyes once again. I turned around and watched as my two closest friends dance around the room without a care in the world. Smiling, I spun around to face the glimmering lights that was looking at me through the streets of New York.

"Maria," I heard someone shout, "Maria."

Looking around, I saw that the two girls were still in the suite talking. Confused, I shook it off, thinking that I was hearing things.

"Mari!" I heard someone shout.

I only knew two people who would call me that, so looking down from my room on the third floor; there they were looking up at me.

"What do you guys want?" I acted annoyed.

"Come down," Cody answered, "We're taking you out."

I laughed as someone below me warned that if they didn't shut up she'll call hotel security.

"Come on," Jeff whispered loudly, "Hurry up."

Looking at their pleading eyes, I sighed, "I'll be down in a minute. Meet me in the lobby."

And with that I turned around and closed the sliding down behind me. Walking over to my bag, I smiled at Torrie who entered moments before. Grabbing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a printed halter top, I heading into the bathroom, ignoring the looks three girls were giving me. Emerging with my clothes on, makeup freshly done and hair in it's slight curled I slipped on my heels and grabbed my things; hoping to get a fast and easy exit.

"Where are you going?"

I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Turning around, I plastered a smile on my face, "I'm going out."

"Where?" Melina asked.

"I have no idea," I blinked, "See you!"

"Maria Kanellis!" Mickie yelled, "Get back in here right now!"

Re-entering the suite, I looked at Mickie; who was looking at me with determined eyes.

"Can you at least tell us who you're going with?"

"Jeff and Cody."

"Why?" Torrie asked, as I saw Melina smile.

"Just let her go," Melina guided me out, "She's with two people that would do anything to protect her."

"Yeah that's because they're scared of what I'd do to them if they let something happen to her." Was the last thing I heard before I was on my way down to the lobby.

- - - - -

"It's about time," I heard Jeff say once I was in ear shot, "Starting to thing that you bailed."

"Why would I do that?" I asked as Cody took me into a hug.

"Cause you don't really go out much," He said as I moved to hug Jeff.

I watched as Jeff's arm move to hit the young rookie. Laughing, I moved out of Jeff's embrace and we headed out into the snow. Hugging my jacket tighter around me, I let the two men lead me to where ever they had in mind.

"Where are we going?"

"Did you eat yet?" Cody's gazed landed on me.

Shaking my head, Jeff took me under his arms as Cody took lead.

"Than thats where we're going." Cody smiled before walking again.

We walked the busy street of New York, following where Cody went. He turned right, Jeff and I did the same. He turned left, we turned left. He turned around and walked in the same direction we just came from, so did we.

"Do you know where you're going?" Jeff asked, arm still around me.

"Of course I do." Cody said trying to see further down.

I glanced up at Jeff to see he had an annoyed look on his face. I reached up to poke his right cheek. He looked down with a gentler look, and I offered him a small smile. Smiling himself, he ruffled my hair and lead me in another direction, calling Cody behind us.

"Do you know where you're going?" Cody shot back, taking me into his arms. As Jeff took the lead.

"Unlike you." We heard Jeff mumbled.

Pressing my lips together, and looked up at Cody to see him playfully rolling his eyes at me. Smiling, I nudged him as we continued walking.

"Are you sure Jeff?" I called, "Because we've been walking for like ten minutes."

"Don't you trust me Maria?" He joked as he looked at the street name that we just passed.

Leaning closer into Cody, I laughed, "Because someone told me that you're really bad with directions."

"Who told you that?"

"Your brother." I answered simply.

"Is that like a 'your mom' thing?" I head Cody ask, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"No," I shook my head, "Matt said that he sucks at directions."

I looked over at Jeff to see if he was going to make a witty remark back, but he was busy looking up at a sign. When Cody and I caught up with him, he looked over at our direction and smiled.

"We're here." Was all he said before walking in.

Shrugging at the young Rhodes, I walked through the door that Jeff was holding open. Turning back I rolled my eyes as I witnessed Jeff closing the door just as Cody was about to walk in.

"That wasn't nice." I scolded as Jeff came closer.

"Oh well." He winked at me as we went further into the small pizza place.

- - - - -

"Okay, gross!" I laughed as I placed my pizza down on my plate.

"Whats wrong with that?" Jeff questioned.

"Nothing," I defended, "I just don't want to know what you and your girlfriend do when you're alone."

"All I said was that-"

"La la la la!" I sang as I stuck my finger into each ear, "I can't hear you!"

Smiling, I took my fingers out of my ear when I saw Jeff roll his eyes and return back to his pizza.

"What about you Codes?" I asked, "Lets hear an update with you and Nessa."

Looking at Jeff, who gave a soft whistle. He ignored me by eating the crust of his pizza. Turning back to Cody, I knew something was going on that I don't know about.

"Did something happen?"

"Nope," He said sipping his drink, "I can honestly say nothing happened."

Knowing that that was his way of saying that they broke up, I gave him a small smile before he nodded. Telling me that he was okay with it.

"So Ree," Jeff said knowing that Cody wasn't really feeling up to talking about his recent break up, "You and Mickie good now?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Just needed time to cool out."

"You or her?" Cody smiled.

"Haha," I threw back at him, "You're funny."

I paused, letting both men give a little laugh, "I knew that she was trying to help."

"She really cares about you."

"I know," I sighed playing with my straw, "But I am a grown women who can handle myself. I don't need her, or you guys, protecting me from everything. Not that I don't appreciate it, because you know I love you guys. But I need to take care of things on my own."

I watched as they nodded, understanding that I didn't want them to stop protecting me, but just step back so I can handle it.

"Can we just not talk about it?" I asked, "I really want at lease one person who doesn't want to talk only about Randy and my feelings."

Once again they nodded, and I could tell they were trying to find something else to talk about.

"So I heard Mickie tried to cook for you this morning." Jeff came up with.

"You didn't eat it did you?" Cody asked next.

Laughing, I took another gulp of my drink happy that I came out with the two people I can always count on to take my trouble away. Even if I'd have to face them later.

- - - - -

"So where to now?" I asked as I looked up at the darkening sky, with white little specs falling from it.

"Ever been to Central Park?"

"Let's go."

Once we got there, I took a deep breath in. Looking around me, a smile sneaked up on my face as I spread my arms out and just span around in a circle. Laughing as I stopped, I looked over at the young Hardy and Rhodes and saw them just stairing.

I bit my bottom lip, as I saw people standing around giving me the same expressions as my friends. I zipped up my jacket and put on my hood before walking away; the smile never leaving my face.

"Come on," Jeff laughed, as we sat on a bench, "Just answer. You won't have to explain."

"No," I laughed harder, "I won't answer!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a stupid question!"

"Come on Mari," Cody smiled, "Just answer."

"Fine, who's winning?" I asked once my laugh died down.

"Me," Jeff smiled proudly.

"By one vote."

"Okay I have my answer," I started as they awaited, "Cody."

"Yes!" Cody stood up and pumped his fist in the air.

I glanced over at Jeff, and smiled as he had a disappointed look on his face. Moving closer to him, I whispered so Cody wouldn't hear me.

"You know he's a rookie Jeffy," I started, "Someone has to boost his confidence level."

He smiled and we watched as Cody came back and sat on the right of me, "We need one more vote."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked when I noticed him looking at me.

"We already asked all the girls," Jeff said referring to the divas.

"Again," I started, "What do you want me to do? Go up to a random girl and ask?"

"Well what about Kaitlynn?"

"And say what?" I argued, " 'Hey it's me, I have a question, if you had to pick would you want to kiss Jeff or Cody?' "

"Go for it."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes; knowing that the sooner I asked, the sooner they'd stop bugging me about it. Digging my purse, I took out the white device and dialed my best friend from home's number.

"What did Mickie say?" I asked as the phone started to ring.

I watched as Cody pointed to the man sitting to my left and I smiled.

_"Yes?" I heard my home town friend sing._

"Quick question than I'll let you go," I said as she agreed, "Cody or Jeff. If you had to kiss one who would it be."

_"Ew," She hissed, "Gross. Why?"_

"Just answer please." I rolled my eyes.

_"Tiebreaker?"_

"Yup."

_"Hardy," She sighed, "Listen, I'll call you later."_

And with that she hung up and I looked at my two friends as they awaited me to say who won their little poll. Standing up, I began to walk in the direction I thought the hotel was in. Feeling them stand up, they jogged to catch up with me. They walked with me, both held their gaze down at me waiting.

Sighing, keeping my eyes forward. I extended my finger so it was pointing to the man on my left. Before I got to see their reaction, I walked faster so I wouldn't be a part of it.

Slowing down, I wrapped my arm around Cody's waist as Jeff walked a head of us, obviously proud.

"It's okay Codes," I smiled, "She just knows Jeff better. But I'm sure if she got to know you, she would've picked you."

He smiled down at me, and gave me a gentle hug.

- - - - -

"Thanks for the night guys," I smiled as I gave each a hug and a kiss to the cheek, "I had a really great time."

"Anytime you want to get away from what you have in there-"

"Mainly the 'sharing your feeling' part." Cody cut in.

"Just call us up." Jeff finished as he took me into a hug one more time.

"I will," I smiled as I turned to open the door, "I love you guys."

They smiled and kissed me on the forehead before I gave them one last smile and closed the door behind me. Seeing that Melina and Torrie were still in the suite, I gave them a quick wave and made my way to change.

"Where did you go?"

"What did you guys do?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Ignoring all their questions, I grabbed my clothes and closed the bathroom door. Hearing them yell through the door, I opened it so whoever was next to us wouldn't call the manger from all the noise.

"Good night," I passed them and got into bed.

"Maria, don't you dare," Mickie started, "It's close to midnight and you just now came ba-"

I didn't get to hear what she had to say, as I turned off the light; she stopped talking.

"Maria!"

"Come on," Melina once again saved me, "Let the girl get some sleep."

"She looks happy." Torrie tried to whisper as they went to watch some more TV.

I smiled once again, as I did a lot that night. Because she was right. For the first time in a couple of days, I was genuinely happy. And I had two people to thank for that.

Jeff Hardy and Cody Rhodes.

**- - - - -**

**A/N: Okay, just thought that we needed to kina of get away from Randy right now and see that people are actually there for Maria. Also the friendship between Maria, Cody and Jeff will have a huge part in the story. Review, and once again sorry for the wait.**


	5. Meet Jenna

**A/N: First off, thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. It was by far the most fun I had writing. Secondly, so sorry for the long wait; my computer crashed, blah, blah, blah. Also, a few people asked me why I had Maria's friendship with Jeff and Cody in here. And all I have to say is every story needs some sort of comic relief.**

**- - - - -**

Wiping the mirror to get rid of the steam that landed on it, I wrapped my hair in a towel and started to apply makeup to my face. It was around eleven o'clock or so, and we had a show house to do at four. Fixing my white long sleeve shirt, I stepped out of the bathroom and started to fix my hair. Mickie sat on the bed, trying out the new eyeliner she got the other day.

Thinking back to the day before, a smile appeared on my face; as I remembered why I was friends with both men in the first place. When ever I needed to talk, or vent I would alway go to either of them. I knew that the girls would be happy to help, but sometimes I didn't want advise, sometimes I just wanted to get something off my chest without hearing what they thought I should do next. And thats why I went to Jeff or Cody. They would just sit there and listen, or in some cases, pretend to listen.

Looking at Mickie's reflection through the mirror, I caught her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back before heading into the bathroom to change. Looking out of the balcony door, I noticed that it was still snowing. Standing up, I grabbed my jacket and phone and made my way outside. Closing both the blinds and door behind me; I took a seat on the lounge chairs that were outside and looked out.

Knowing that the girls would push for information about last night, I thought back to what Cody said to me last night. Picking up my phone from my lap, I entered my phonebook and scrolled down. Pressing the little green button, I held the phone up to my ears and waited for an answer. Not getting one, I shook my head; knowing that they weren't up yet. Hearing the bathroom door open, I stood up and made my way back into the room.

"Lina said that the car will pick us up in an hour."

"Um, actually," I started packing my clothes for my math later that night, "I think I'm going to ride with the guys."

Mickie looked at me with half questioning and half amusement eyes, "Why?"

"I haven't really been spending time with them," I said tossing my iPod into the smaller pocket of my luggage, "Aside from last night, I've been with either Randy or you guys."

I wasn't lying when I said this. During my 'relationsip' with Randy, my time was occupied by him or the girls; whenever Jeff or Cody wanted to do something, I always ended up telling them that I was busy. It's not that I didn't want to spend time with them, it's just that I knew they would understand.

"Alright," Mickie sighed, going back to packing her things, "I'll tell the girls then."

I could tell she was a little disappointed that I wasn't riding with them to the arena; but I wanted, no needed, to spend time with people that weren't going to grill me about how I was feeling. Feeling bad for kind of snubbing my best friend, I went over to her and hugged her.

"But we're still on for dinner yeah?"

Feeling her arms around me, I knew that she was okay with it, "Of course."

- - - - -

Rolling my luggage behind me as I exited the elevators, and headed down the long hallway. Coming up the the right down, I knocked on it and waited for an answer. Being greeted with tired eyes, I smiled.

"Maria," Cody rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Smiling, I nodded and walked into the room when he pulled the door wider. Entering their suite, I looked around and was a little surprised at how messy these two men were. I mean, I knew they were messy, but not this messy.

"Maria?" I heard Jeff say, turning around I saw him standing in the doorway, "Are you okay?"

Once again, I smiled and nodded; really appreciative that they care. Sitting down on the table they had sitting in front of the TV, I looked between the two. Both looking really tired and confursed, a giggle passed through my lips.

"Is it okay if I ride with you guys today?"

"Sure," Cody replied trying to wake himself up, "Why?"

"I just miss you guys," I shrugged, "Thats all."

"But we just saw you less than twelve hours ago." Cody blinked, throwing a side glance at Jeff; who turned his attention to me.

"Well yeah," I laughed, "But we haven't been spending time with each other lately. And-"

"Whatever," He mumbled, obviously still sleepy, "I'm going to shower."

Laughing, as Jeff rolled his eyes; he went back into the room to start packing.

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"Teaming up with Mickie," I answered, standing up and following him, "You?"

"Against Chris," he once again rolled his eyes.

I laughed, knowing that they were trying to test the waters with Chris turning heel. Nodding, I made my way onto the bed that I assumed was Jeff's and waited for the boys to get ready.

Grabbing the phone on the bed, I opened the phonebook and scrolled down. Looking up at the owner of the phone, I smiled at him while he shook his head. Pressing the phone up to my ear, I waited.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Mattie!" I smiled.

_"Maria?"_

"Who else would use your brother's phone-"

"Without permission." Jeff mumbled, as I shushed him.

_"Got a point there," Matt laughed, "What's up?"_

"Do you know how messy your brother is?" I asked with a disgusted look across my face, "It's gross."

_"I did live with for most of my life Ree." He pointed out._

"Right," I nodded, "So have any scoop on lover boy over here?"

"Maria!"

"Jeff," I mocked, "I'm on the phone. Now Matt, you were saying?"

I rolled over, so my back was towards the younger Hardy brother, and continued to ignore the warnings he was giving me.

- - - - -

"That's a lie," Melina said causing the table to laugh, "It is."

"Okay," Mickie smiled, "Whatever you say Lina."

The show house went perfect, with the team of Mickie and I gaining the win over Beth and Jillian. We were now at the a restaurant a few blocks from our hotel, having the dinner that I promised the girls to earlier that week.

"Come on you guys," Torrie tried to calm her laugh, "If she says it's a lie, then it's a lie."

I smiled, and took another bite of my food, "Yeah, because she always make kiss noises to anyone."

"Maria!" Melina exclaimed, and the smile on my face grew wider.

"Okay okay," I laughed, "I'm sorry."

"Speaking of which," Mickie said looking at Torrie, "Whats with you and, whoever you were talking to the over night?"

"Nothing," Torrie rolled her eyes, "He's boring."

"Ew," I frowned, "Hate that."

"Well we know that," Mickie mumbled, "Why else would you be with Randy."

Shooting a glare at my best friend, I rolled my eyes and tried to start another conversation.

"Come one Ree," Mickie wouldn't have any subject changes, "You'll have to talk about it sometime."

"Yeah I understand," I said honestly, "But not right now okay?"

"Maria," Torrie said gently, "It's been a couple of weeks now. If not now then when?"

"I don't know when," I said getting upset, "And you're right, it has been a couple of weeks. But what's that compared to six, seven months huh? Do you know what it's like to find out the man that you love just went out with you because of a stupid little bet? Because let me tell you guys, it sucks, it's like you wake up one morning and you realize that it was all a lie. So excuse me for not wanting to talk about it right now." I finished, fully aware that I said love.

"Okay," Melina said trying to calm me down, "Let's just get on with dinner."

"You know what," I said standing up and placing a twenty on the table, "I'm not in the mood right now, I'll catch up with you guys later."

Walking out, I could feel my friends' eyes on my back. Once outside, I hugged my jacket tighter around me and took a deep breath in. Hooking my purse to my elbow, I started to walk in the direction of the hotel.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear it of any thoughts of my ex. Truth be told, I tried to keep myself busy the last few days; because if I was busy, then I wouldn't be able to think about Randy. Because if I thought about Randy, then I would find myself getting upset, and I knew it wasn't worth to cry over him.

Being too caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't even noticed someone walking in the opposite direction until my shoulder bumped into theirs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said turning to the man, "John?"

"Maria," He looked at me, "I thought you were having dinner with the girls."

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer that, "Where are you going? Isn't your hotel that way?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way to a club some of the other guys are meeting at." John said, "Would you like to join?"

I looked at him. Knowing that he's best friends with Randy, kind of put off his offering.

"Jeff and Cody will be there." I looked down at the hand he was offering, and the smile on his face.

Holding a small smile, I took his hand and followed him to where he was meeting the other guys.

- - - - -

Following closely to the former WWE Champion, I tried to avoid as much contact with people as possible.

"Looks who's finally here," I heard an all too familiar voice joke, "About time."

I watched John shake his head, "I bumped into someone, and thought she shouldn't be wandering out by herself."

"Really?" I heard Cody ask.

John moved aside so the group of men could get a look at the 'girl he found wandering around.'

"Maria?"

"Hey," I said, a little shyer then I would've liked it to be, "Hope you guys don't mind."

"Not at all," Cody said standing up and pulling me into a hug.

I gave him a small smile and let him lead me to the empty seat between him and Jeff. I glanced at Randy and saw him down the rest of his beer. Sighing, I grabbed the glass that John held out to me and began to drink the liquid.

A few minutes later, everyone went to go 'check out the place' as John put it, leaving me with both Jeff and Cody.

"Weren't you suppose to be having dinner with the girls?" Jeff said, asking the same question John asked that night.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I was."

"Was?"

"I walked out." I answered, taking a sip of my drink.

"Why, what-"

"Not right now, Cody," I shook my head, "Okay?"

He nodded, and I gave him a smile of appreciation.

"Are you sure you should be drinking this?" Cody asked, looking into my glass.

"It's ice tea," I rolled my eyes, "Unlike you guys, I don't drink when I have to work the next day."

I laughed as both men gave me a look, before pushing their alcoholic beverage away from them. Searching the dance floor, my smiled faded as my eyes landed on a girl dancing a little too close to Randy. I watched as the pair swayed to the music, before their lips crashing onto each other's.

"You okay?" Jeff said following my gaze, "Oh."

"Yeah," I breathed, "Oh."

"Maria," I felt Jeff's hand around my shoulders, "You can't let this get to you."

"I'm not," I shook my head, not allowing the tears that were treating to fall, "I'm not."

Pushing Jeff away when he tried to take me into a hug, I stood up and grabbed my purse, "Excuse me."

Rushing away from the two, I brushed the tear that had fallen. I will not let them see me cry, I will not let them see me vulnerable; because if they did, they'd see a weak, fragile person. And I will not be seen as one.

Pushing the restroom door open, I went to the sink and tried to wipe the black smudge away from my eye.

"Maria right?" I heard someone ask.

Turning around, I noticed that it was the same girl that was dancing with Randy. Not wanting to be rude, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and turn away. What did she want? Did she want to shove the fact that she was dancing with the best looking guy in here? That she got to kiss the best looking guy in here?

"Look," She began, "I didn't know."

I stopped what I was doing, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. I watched as this beautiful brunette, ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know what your talking about," I told her honestly.

"Yes you do," She began again, as she spoke to me, "I don't know what your relationship with that guy is. But I know that me dancing with him, let alone that stupid kiss, really bothered you. And I also don't know what happened between you guys, but I do know that the way he kept looking over at you really said something."

I looked away from the mirror, and started to dig around in my purse. As I started to reapply my eyeliner, she stepped to the sink next to me.

"I saw you sitting at the table," She said gently, "With your really cute friend."

I gave her a look, "The one with the normal color hair."

As much as I'm suppose to dislike this girl, I couldn't help but smile to the way she referred to Jeff.

"And I saw you look over at us," She looked down as if ashamed of something, "And that's when he kissed me. Trust me, I'm not that type of girl to go around kissing dudes I just met. When I saw you rush in here, I knew that what I did was wrong. What he did was wrong."

I looked at this girl standing beside me, wondering if she meant everything she said. Normally when you go to places like this, you'd never meet a nice girl, who would actually feel bad about kissing some one's ex.

"Again, I'm really sorry," She apologized, and started to walk to the door, "If you want, my name's Jenna, you can send your friend my way and we can get back at your ex together. Or you can be the sweet girl you look like and help a girl in need."

I laughed at her offer and nodded.

"And if it helps," Jenna turned around, holding the door open, "I don't think he's over you."

Giving her a small smile, I watched her leave. Sighing, I watched as the door closed and turned around to finish up what I was doing.

- - - - -

Walking out of the bathroom, I glanced over and saw Jenna sitting with a group of her friends. She looked over and me and smiled, I smiled back and walked back to the table. Notacing that John had come back, and drapped my arm onto of the young Rhodes and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," I turned and smiled at Jeff, "Codes?"

"What do you want?" He looked at me.

"You see that girl over there," I nodded in Jenna's direction.

"Which one?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that typical male question, "Brunette."

"What about her?"

"I think you should go talk to her," I said sitting down, "She's really nice."

"You want me to go talk go her, because she's nice?"

"Oh my god," I sighed, "You're such a guy. Just go and talk to her."

"Why?" He said, and I could tell he was getting a little annoyed. Hey, so was I.

"Cody," I started, "When your friend whose a girl, wants to hook you up, just do it."

He gave me a side look, before sighing and getting up. I gave him a thankful smile and watched him walk across the building.

"Isn't that the girl that was with Randy?" I heard Jeff whisper.

"Yeah," I said as Cody aprroched the table, "It is."

Turning to face the young Hardy, a smile swept over my face, and as much as a bitch it makes me, I couldn't help but laugh.

**- - - - -**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not so pleased with this chapter. But I wanted you guys to know that I'm still here. Anyways, please review.**


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: Okay, like I said before, I SUCK at updateing....So sorry for that. Anyways, there's a poll on my profile, that I'd really like your guys' opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**- - - - -**

Feeling Randy's eyes on me, I played up a smirk and took the cup to my lips. Parting my lips a bit, I placed the straw in between them. Letting the cool liquid slid down my throat, I caught Randy rub his face; a habit he does when he's either nervous, or ticked. And at this point, I didn't really care which it was. All I know is that I got his attention. Setting my cup back down, I looked over at Jeff and smiled.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

Placing my elbow on the table, I rested my chin on my hand and gave him a playful smile. Turning my attention to the younger friend of mine, I couldn't help but notice the smile on the young rookie's face.

"How'd it go?" I asked as he took his seat next to me, "Codes got the digits!"

I took the piece of paper he placed on the table between my two fingers and showed it to Jeff before putting it back in the owner's possession.

"She's really nice," Cody smiled and ordered another round of drinks, "We really hit it off."

"Well," John interjected, "If what I saw is as good as it was, then I have a feeling that it won't be too long until something else comes off."

"Gross," I rolled my eyes and started to stand up, "I'm going to head out guys. I promised the girls I'd go shopping with them tomorrow."

"You're still going after whatever happened tonight?" Cody asked throwing back a shot.

I nodded, and took the full shot glass he now had in his hands and handed it to Jeff, "No more."

Jeff nodded, before taking the shot himself. Placing my hands on my hips, I rolled my eyes, "No more." I said to the waitress that just arrived at the table, "I don't need a call saying that I need to bail one of these idiots out of jail for something stupid."

The waitress smiled and nodded before walking away. Giving one more look at the men surrounding the table, I began to walk away.

"Do you want anyone to talk with you?"

"I can handle myself Jeff," I said walking back to him and placing a kiss on his cheek, and turning to do the same to Cody, "I'll see you guys later."

"Someone should really walk with you."

I looked up at the owner of the voice and knew he was serious. Raising my eyebrows, I couldn't help but scoff, "No thanks."

"I agree Mari," Cody said, "I mean, at least let him walk a few feet behind you."

"Come on Ree," Jeff started, "This place isn't as safe as others."

Looking across the two men, I looked at the man who made the offer, "If it'll make you guys feel better."

"It would."

"Fine," I found myself saying, "But you're staying behind me."

- - - - -

Glancing behind me, I once again rolled my eyes before crossing my arms in front of me and quickened my pace. It was one thing having a babysitter, it was a whole other thing when that babysitter was Randy Orton. Jeff or Cody, it wouldn't be as bad. But Randy, I seriously wanted to just walk into the street and pray that a car hit me.

I could feel him just keeping his eyes on me, and it annoyed me. Who does he think he is anyways? He's the one who made that stupid bet, and now here he is, walking me back to my hotel. If anyone would walk me to my hotel, it'll someone I actually trust. Not some jerk who thinks he could have any girl he wanted at a drop of a hat.

"Ria!" That name, he just called me that name.

"What?!" I snapped turning back to him, before I felt his grip on my arm and being jerked back.

I stood there confused. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I actually almost walked into the middle of the road.

"What is your problem?" Randy spoke, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Who knew it would be this hard?" I smirked looking back into his eyes.

"Is this just a game to you?" Randy asked, his grip still on my arm, "You seriously could've got yourself hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry," I ripped my arm away from him, "I thought you liked games."

His eyes soften when I said this, "You know that what we had wasn't due to that."

To people passing by, it would've looked a little odd that I just brought my right hand up and slapped his cheek right in front of a crosswalk, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get out of here before the tears I felt coming, made it's appearance.

"Goodbye Randy." I hissed and began to walk away.

Roughly wiping the single tear that fallen, I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body. I could feel Randy still following me, but at a much larger distance. Reaching my hotel, I didn't even wait for my so called body guard, I walked into the lobby and straight to the elevators. Hearing my phone ring, I searched my pursed before pressing it against my ear.

"Hey, Randy just called and said that you've made it in one piece." Jeff's voice came through the speakers.

Wiping the tears, I nodded, "Yeah, just got back actually."

"See, walking with him wasn't that bad."

"Yeah," I breathed, "Wasn't bad at all."

"Alright I'll let you go, Cody really wants to get a taxi back to the hotel."

"Okay," I sighed, "I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up on my dear friend, I ran my hand through my hair. Hearing the ding, I slowly stepped off the elevator and made my way to the room. Relieved that my best friend wasn't there, I dropped my purse on the couch and flopped down next to it. As soon as I rested my head, I heard the unforgiving knock on the door. Sighing, I stood up and made my way over to the door; thinking it was either Mickie who couldn't find her key, or Jeff and Cody.

"What?" I asked when I saw who was at the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked, as I shook my head, "We really need to talk."

Standing in front of the man I glared, I couldn't decided whether to let him in or not. On one hand I really didn't want to see or talk to him, on the other, I really wanted to hear what he had to say. Not taking my eyes off of him, I stepped back and made room for him to enter.

Rolling my eyes as he smiled at me, I closed the door and turned my attention to him. He was standing in the middle of the room, with one of his hand in his pocket; and the other running over his face. Scoffing at his, I made my way to the couch and sat down.

"Look," He finally started shoving his other hand in his pocket, "I know what I did was messed up."

"Really?" I shot at him.

"And I know that it really hurt you," Randy said ignoring my comment, "But I really wanted to tell you that I'm truly sorry."

Looking at the man who just apologize to me, I shook my head, "Do you really think it's that easy to forgive you Randy?"

I watched as he shift his weight from one leg to the other, "Well it isn't. So you could leave."

Not wanting to talk to him any long, I stood up and opened the door. Waiting for him to make his exit. When he didn't I looked at him, still standing in the same spot, clearly not leaving anytime soon.

"What you did was pretty messed up too." His attitude completely changed, and now he almost seemed mad. At me.

"What?" I questioned.

"With that girl at the club."

When I heard this, I let out a laugh, "That girl, as you called her, is named Jenna. And if you weren't so stuck up you'd know that. And I don't see what I did wrong. She thought Cody was cute, I know Cody needs a good girl in his life. And Jenna seemed like that nice girl."

"Please Maria," He shook his head, "Like you didn't see me dancing with her."

"Oh I did," I smirked, "I also saw you two kiss. But hey, she talked me into it."

"I never did take you for that kind of person." He looked down on me, after a moment of silence.

"What kind of person?" I challenged, getting past the point of annoyed.

"The kind of person who can't get a date, so they have to ruin their ex's."

I stood there once again, fighting the urge to slap him all over again. I can't believe that he just said that to me. He was the one that came in here wanting to apologize, and then goes on telling me that I basically can't get a date, so I took it out on him.

"Whatever," I shook my head and made my way to the door once again, "Get out."

"Gladly." He said and walked towards the door.

"And by the way," I said before I closed the door, "I do have a date. And it's tomorrow!"

After watching him wave me off, I bit my lip, preventing me from sharing how I truly felt about that. Closing the door, I grabbed my phone and dialed a number on the napkin.

"Hey, it's Maria," I said when they picked up, "I was wondering if that offer for tomorrow still stands."

- - - - -

**A/N: Okay, I know this is one of my shorter chapters, but I just wanted to inclued the much needed confrontation of both parties. I didn't want to make it too dramatic, because to me it doesn't seem as if they would be so...dramatic. So I toned it down a little. Tell me what you think, by leaving a review. On another note, I have a poll up on my profile, and I have a new vid. up on youtube for this story. And hopefully soon, I'll be making one for the Jeff/Maria/Cody friendship.**


	7. It's Not Going to be Okay

**A/N: Okay, thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews and for voting for my poll. Heres the next chapter.**

**- - - - -**

"Who's your date?" Melina asked as we entered the hotel.

"Yeah, like she'd actually tell us." I heard Mickie say before she walked past us.

Sighing, I felt Melina's hand on my arm and I gave her a small smile. She was the only one making an effort to talk to me. Mickie and Torrie, hasn't said a word to me since last night. Having spent the morning shopping for the right dress, I decided on a black and white printed dress.

"Um, just someone from work," I said the elevator door closed.

"Like a superstar?" Melina questioned.

"Oh no," I shook my head, "I'm staying as far away from those for a while."

Seeing Mickie roll her eyes, I turned my attention back to Melina, who in turn, rolled her eyes at Mickie.

"So, he's like, what? A sound guy?"

"No," I started, "He um, he works there."

"Is that all you're going to give me?" She asked.

"Pretty much," I smiled at her as I got to my room, "Wanna come in?"

She looked behind her, and when she noticed that Torrie and Mickie were already closing the door to her room she nodded, "Don't have much of a choice."

"Nope, sorry," I unlocked the door, "You're rolling with the enemy."

Smiling as she rolled her eyes, I dropped my purse and bags on the ground and kicked the door closed.

"Oh, pretty," I heard Melina, "Who are these from?"

"Who are they for?" I asked, as I turned my attention to a vase of roses.

"You, probably," The a-list diva said.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Who sent them?" She asked admiring the flower.

"I have no idea," I said carefully touching the pedal.

"Well," Melina said, "Who ever it was, sure is a keeper."

- - - - -

Curling the last strand of hair, I carefully placed a thin headband in place and sighed. Since Torrie nor Mickie was still not talking to me, it was only myself and Melina.

"You know, I don't get you," She said walking into the bathroom and reaching for the hairspray.

"About what?" I asked as she sprayed the strand I just pinned back with a bobby pin.

"A lot of things," She teased, "But I'm talking about the fact that you do your hair before anything else."

"Okay?" I asked as I ran the straightening iron over my bangs.

"I mean, all the other girls do their makeup first."

"Okay," I nodded and grabbed the can and sprayed my bangs.

"You're seriously not nervous are you?" Melina asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked walking out of the bathroom.

Truth be told, I was nervous. It was my first date in over eight months. I had the right to be nervous.

"Well for one," Melina followed, "You haven't eaten anything since we got back."

"We eat on a date Lina," I smirked, "I know it's been a while since you've been on one, but things haven't changed."

"Ha, ha," She said throwing a washcloth at me, "You're funny."

"I don't know," I sighed, "I mean, I didn't even want to go on this date until last night."

"Wait, what?" She asked me, before I actually caught what I said.

"After what happened at dinner, I ran into John coming back to the hotel and since he was headed to a club, I joined him."

"Alone?"

"No," I shook my head, "Cody, Jeff and Randy were there too."

"Oh, the ex was there," She raised her eyebrow.

Completely ignoring her comment I continued, "There was a little incident with a girl kissing Randy, and the same girl liking Cody. And after keeping a few shots away from the guys, I left."

"Still don't get why you just happened to accept the date last night."

"Randy walked me back-"

"Wait," She interrupted again, "Randy? As in Orton? You're ex, that Randy?"

"Don't know any other one," I nodded, "Anyways, he came up here things were exchanged. Mainly him saying that I couldn't get a date-"

"So this date, with whoever he is," Melina started, "Is because of what Randy said?"

"No," I lied, "I mean, he's a nice guy."

"Randy or your date?"

"Lina." I turned toward her.

"Okay, okay," She surrendered, "I'll let it go. But seriously Maria, wrong reason to go on a date. But since you're already going, answer one question."

"Fine," I called, applying my foundation.

"How is Randy going to know that you're on a date?" She asked.

I blinked. How was he going to know? Turning my attention toward the other girl in the room, I gave her a confused look. Turning my attention back to my reflection, I sighed. Maybe this date wasn't the best idea.

"Don't worry about it," Melina jumped up and grabbed her things, "Leave it to me. Just make sure you look hot, okay?"

And with that she was gone. Knowing it was best to just listen to her, I finished my make up with a smokey eye look and glossed lips. Slipping out of my sweats and into my dress, I strapped on black heels and finished the look with some black bangles.

Hearing a knock on the door, I did a last mirror check and answered the door. Seeing him smiling at me, rose in hand, I smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hey," He breathed, handing me the door, "You look great."

"Thanks," I smiled, "So, I finally know the man behind the flowers."

"You like them?"

"Of course," I nodded, "Let's got shall we?"

- - - - -

"I'll be right back," Aaron said and left toward the restrooms.

Sighing, I sipped on my ice cold water and looked around. The restaurant wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't a bump either. Taking my last bite of my salad, I place my fork down and picked up my phone that just beeped.

_Told you I'll take care of it._

_You own me one._

_-Melina_

Confused I put my phone back down and took a sip of the ice cold water. Scanning the place, I did a double take when I saw who just entered the restaurant.

There dressed in dark jeans and a button down was both Jeff and Cody, followed shortly by none other than John Cena, and his best friend, Randy Orton arm in arm with some short redhead.

"Oh my god," I sighed, when I saw the host took them to their table, which was right next to mine.

"Maria?" I heard the youngest ask.

"Cody?" I acted surprised, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We were hungry." Cody studied me and took me into a hug.

"What _are_ we doing here?" I heard Jeff whisper as I hugged him.

"Just please go with it," I whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" John asked after I gave him a quick hug.

"Oh me?" I started, "I'm on a date."

"With who?" Randy challenged.

"That's none of your business," I glanced toward the tallest, than looked at the redhead, "Hi, I'm Maria."

"Gaby," She smiled and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," I smiled back.

"Maria?" We heard a new voice ask.

"Hey," I smiled, "You know the guys right?"

"Oh," Aaron said looking at our new table neighbours, "Hey."

"You're explaining this later," Jeff whispered, before we all sat down.

- - - - -

"So Aaron," We heard Randy start when our desert came, "Is this your first date?"

"Actually-" I started.

"Excuse me Maria," He glanced at me, "I asked Aaron."

"Um," Aaron looked at me before looking back at the man that asked the question, "Yeah."

"Oh," Randy's amused face worried me, "You do know that Maria will give it up after the first date."

"Excuse me?!" I cried, "That is such a lie."

What the hell was he doing?

"What?" Randy looked at me, "I'm just trying to help the guy out."

"Just ignore him," I took my attention back to Aaron, "He's just being a jerk because he didn't gave any in months."

"Please," Randy rolled his eyes, "Like I'd just talk to girls at the club."

Okay, I'm not going lie. True or not, that statement hurt. But I will not let this arrogant pig know that.

"Oh, you mean Jenna?" I raised my eyebrow, hoping that Cody wouldn't get upset of me bring his 'friend' into this, "Because that worked out so well, didn't it?"

Before he could reply, I cut him off, "Oh, wait. I should be asking Cody that question, shouldn't I?"

"Whatever," He rolled his eye.

"Oh, now Randy," I leaned closer to their table, "Leaving Gaby out of this conversation is just rude."

"Oh, it's fine," Gaby said clearly not wanting to be apart of this.

But, even though she seems like a nice girl, if Randy wants to play. I'll just have to play better.

"None sense," I wave her off, "Did you know that Randy here, usually has one of this friends flirt with a girl, just so he could be her 'knight and shining armour'?"

"Um, no-" Gaby started to say.

"Aaron," Randy cut his 'date' off, and turned his attention to mine, "Did you know that once she gets comfortable with you. She becomes very whiny and needy?"

"When you go and meet with his friends, he wants you to dress hot so he could show you off." I countered.

"When you guys go out, she expects you to get her something." He says.

"You can go days without having a proper conversation with him."

"You can't have a guys night without her being up your ass."

"You can't have a guy talk to you without him thinking the worst."

"If a girl even glances you're way, she'll become this paranoid mess."

"When he's around certain people, he'll completely ignore you."

"She takes things way to serious."

"Oh, is that what that was?" I questioned, "I just simply took our relationship way to serious?"

When he didn't answer I looked at the poor girl that was stuck with us, "He makes a bet with his friends, saying that he can date a girl for a certain amount of time; makes her fall in love with him, even says he loves her. And if theres a good quality about this man, it's that. He is a damn good actor."

"Let's go," I looked at Aaron, before standing up and saying goodbye to the men that hadn't said a word.

"She gets roses and doesn't even thank people for them." I heard Randy say.

"Excuse me?" I turned around, "What did you just say?"

"Or did you just not see them?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused.

"Pink and white roses," He said, "A vase wrapped with red paper."

"Please," I scoffed, "Like I should believe that you actually sent them. I know Aaron did."

"Fine," Randy said, seeming upset, "Believe whatever you want. I try apologizing for what I said-"

"Stop!" I cried, "I'm so sick and tired of your stupid lies Randy. Can't you see that?! You hurt me so much with the last one, could you just stop?!" I yelled, causing some of the other customers to look over.

"Bullshit," He shook his hand and stood up, "That's bullshit Maria! And you know it! Do you really think that I didn't have feelings for you?! That I really didn't love you? Huh?! Do you really think that I'm that heartless to do that?!"

"No," I started, feeling my eyes fill with tears of hurt, "But you are that into your pride."

"Bullshit," He repeated in a softer tone, "And you know it."

"Is it really Randy?" I challenged, tears falling, people staring, "Because if it is, you have a really crappy way of showing it. You were the first one I opened myself up to since Jared. You were the first guy I allowed myself to fully trust. And look what you did with that. So you know what Randy? I'm done. I'm done with your lies, I'm done with your crap, I'm done with you."

"Maria-" Jeff stood up.

"No," I shook my head, "You stay and finish you're dinner. Aaron, can we go?"

Not even waiting for his answer, I walked out of the restaurant, and into the car. Wanting any relationship I have with that man inside to be over and done with.

Opening the door, I placed my purse on the couch and quietly closed the door behind me. I didn't say anything to Aaron, other than apologizing for ruining the date, and I walked out. Wiping the tears, I walked into the room and stood by the bed.

"Micks?" I sobbed, hoping that she still wasn't mad at me.

"Maria?" She looked up at me, concern in her eyes, "What happened Sweetie?"

"I don't know," I choked on a sob as she took me into her arms, "I don't know."

"Shh," She continued to calm me down, "It's going to be okay."

No it's not. With everything that happened within the short amount of time, plus what happened tonight. It's not going to be okay, Mickie. It's just not.

- - - - -

**A/N: Well, there you go. I know, I know; this is like a confrontation part II, and I'm sorry about that. But it was needed. **

**Also, so sorry for the long wait. With everything going on; I just couldn't find time to write. So please review!**


	8. I'm Done

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews for the last chapter!**

**- - - - - **

_2:17. _Tossing the covers back over my head, I closed my eyes; desperate for sleep. When I came back to the hotel, I cried in Mickie's arms for about an hour or so. Just so upset over the whole Randy situation. Being the good friend she was Mickie didn't push for answers, although I knew that she wanted them.

But that was eight hours ago. And in those eight hours, I managed to get zero minutes of sleep. None.

Pushing the blankets off me, I slipped out of bed. Making my way into the kitchen area, I paused when I saw the vase of flowers still on the table. Walking closer, I noticed a card that I could've sworn wasn't there before and opened it.

_Maria,_

_I'm sorry._

_-Randy_

Sighing, I walked over to the couch and reread the small card. Randy really did send these flowers, and I didn't believe him.

"What are you doing up Hun?" I heard Mickie's tired voice ask, "It's two o'clock."

Instead of answering her, I studied the card in my hand. Feeling my best friend take a set next to me, I handed her the card, "I'm a total ass."

"Maria-" She tried to comfort me.

"No," I shook my head, "Mickie, he tried to explain, he told me he sent them. But I just was so upset. I'm an ass."

"You have all the right in the world to be mad at him Ree," Mickie said sliding her arms around me.

If she was right, if I was allowed to be mad. Why do I feel like a jerk?

- - - - -

"And then he told me that he still lives with his parents," I listened as Torrie vented about her latest date, "Worst date ever."

"Doubt it," I mumbled, placing the DVD into the machine.

Feeling their eyes on my back, I turned around and got greeted with three pairs of worried eyes. Flashing them a small smile, I grabbed the remote and plopped down between Mickie and Melina.

"So Ree," Melina was the first to break the silence, "What movie are we watching?"

"Don't worry about it," I answered, smirking at the A-list Diva.

"Can you at least give us a hint?" Torrie asked next.

"It's a cartoon."

"Disney?" Mickie questioned, "Pixar?"

"Disney," I nodded, "Definitely Disney."

"The Tinkerbell Movie?" Torrie laughed.

"Oh yeah."

Trying to get my mind off two nights ago, I allowed myself to fully engage in the movie.

"Ree, phone." Mickie said, eyes glued to the TV.

Grabbing my phone, I looked at the caller I.D. and sighed. Pressing my lips together, I looked at Melina, who was looking at me with questioning eyes, pressing the ignore button I placed my phone back onto the glass table.

"Who was it?" Torrie asked, taking her eyes away for a second.

"No one," I shook my head, not wanting this to effect our girls night.

"Okay," Mickie sang, pausing the TV, "That means it was someone."

"It's nothings Micks," I shook my head again, "Put the movie back on play."

"Maria," Mickie warned.

"It was Aaron," I gave in, "He's been calling me all day."

"Did you answer at all?"

"No," I shook my head, "I wouldn't know what to say. I mean, I completely ruined our date."

"If you did, do you really think he'd be calling you?" Mickie asked.

"To tell me how much of an ass I am, and that he never wants to speak to me again," I nodded, "Yeah, he'd call me."

"Now you're being a little overdramatic Ree."

I sighed, knowing that she was right. But the truth was I'm not sure if _I _want to talk to him. Like Melina pointed out, I only went out with him to make my ex jealous. Would it make me a worse person if I explained that to him, or if I just kept dodging his calls?

"I'm confused." I mumbled as I dropped my head into my hands.

- - - - -

"Maria," I heard Mickie call me from inside.

Turning to face the glass balcony door, I saw my best friend step out.

"Jeff and Cody are here."

"Oh?" I questioned, not expecting a visit.

"Yeah, they look worried," Mickie said concerned for the two.

Stepping back into the suite, I walked into the living area and saw the two men standing by the door.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, "What's going on."

"You need to come with us," Cody was the first to speak.

"Why?" I asked getting worried, "What's going on?"

"It's Randy," Listening to Jeff's words, I felt my stomach drop.

"What about Randy?" I questioned, thinking the worst.

"Get dresses Mari," Jeff ordered, clearly not telling me what was going on.

Studying the two, I looked at my best friend, then back at the two. Leaving the three, I went into the bathroom to change.

"I'll see you later Ree," Mickie said once I merged.

"You're not coming?"

"It's best if you go on your own," Mickie hugged me, "And besides you'll have Jeff and Cody there."

"Mari," Cody said holding the door open, "Come on."

Following them to the elevator, through the lobby and into their rental car; I couldn't help but notice how quite they were. Ever since I've met them, I've never seen them so quite before, and it was starting to scare me.

Watching the world wiz past me, my mind couldn't stop thinking. What was wrong with Randy? Did something happen to him? Was he hurt?

Why do I even care? I mean, he hurt me didn't he? And the other night, I said I was done with him. I was done with all his lies, drama. And this definitely counts as drama.

Furrowing my eyebrows when we came to our destination, I was more confused then ever. Why did they bring me to a club? Getting out of the car after Cody opened my door, I glanced at both men.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

Clearly not giving me an answer, Cody took lead, while Jeff stayed behind with me. Looking up at Jeff, I knew that something was wrong. They wouldn't come into my hotel room, saying I need to come with them, if something wasn't wrong; especially since they used Randy's name to get me down here.

"I still don't know what's wrong." I looked around when Cody stopped walking.

"Maria," I heard Jeff say, following his gaze I couldn't help but shake my head.

There, sitting at the bar, downing another shot was the reason I was here. Randy was sitting there, with about five or six empty shot glasses in front of him. But by the way he looked; I knew that he drank way more than that.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked looking at both men.

"He won't listen to us," I heard someone say; "We're hoping he'll listen to you."

"Why would he listen to me John?" I asked, "You're his best friend."

Again, not getting an answer I sighed as I saw each superstar looking at me. Slowly walking over to the former WWE Champion, I took the seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" He snapped as I took his shot away, "Oh, it's you."

Restraining myself from rolling my eyes at his last statement, I placed the full shot glass away from his reach.

"What am I doing?" I gave him a look, "Randy, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing _Maria_?" He said coldly.

Sighing, I looked back at the group of guys that were seated at a near by table.

"Let's get you back to your hotel." I started to stand up.

"Why?" He said, his eyes still not leaving me.

"Because, clearly you had way too much to drink," I tried again.

"You don't know," He glared at me, "You weren't even here."

Pushing my hair back, I let a weary sigh escape my lips. I never knew how he got when he was totally wasted, because when we were together, he hardly drank. One or two drinks, top.

"Okay," I nodded, turning so I was sitting on the stool properly.

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"Since you're not planning on moving anytime soon," I said ordering a coke, "Nether am I."

See him roll his eyes, we sat there quietly.

- - - - -

Looking at the clock that was by the register, I glanced at the man sitting next to me; who had another drink in his hands. Shaking my head, I looked back at my coke.

"What?" He shot at me.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

Seeing him, once again, roll his eyes; I, once again, pushed my hair back.

Feeling the seat next to me gets occupied; I looked over, and saw a guy I've never met before smiling at me.

"Hey,"

"Hi," I replied, not wanting to be rude.

He then ordered two rounds of drinks and offered me one. Raising my eyebrows, I couldn't really believe that this guy was hitting on me. Shaking my head, I refused the drink.

"So, what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, obviously.

"Just here with my friends," I said wanting him gone.

Watching him nod, I looked over at the three men and saw them staring at the guy next to me.

"Are you here with a guy?"

"Not really," I answered honestly, I was here with three, or four.

"Cool," He said and placed a hand on my thigh, which I looked down at.

"Listen," I said, pushing his hand away, "I don't mind to be rude-"

"Then don't be," He moved closer to me, "Come on I'm sure we can have some fun."

Before I could even think about answering, I saw his body jerk back. Looking up, I saw the reason of his impact. Randy was standing there, rage in his eyes. Thinking that this guy would know what's best for him and walk away, he raised his fist to match the punch that Randy threw.

"Randy!" I stepped forward, but felt myself be pulled back.

"Dude, stop!" I heard John yell trying to hold back his best friend.

"Get the hell off me John," Randy said staring at the guy that Jeff was holding back.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead a long time ago.

"Chill out Randy!" John said trying to prevent his best friend of doing anymore damage.

Calming down, Randy finally got out of John's grip. "You stay the hell away from her."

After a glance in my direction, he tallest of the group stormed out. Watching his retreating back, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of anger and pain.

Shaking my head, I ripped myself out of Cody's hold and ran after him. Ignoring the guys' calls, I dodged as much people as I could, hoping that I'd be able to catch him.

Pushing the door open, I looked around. Seeing Randy at the end of the parking lot, I cried out to him. And much to my surprised, he stopped.

"Are you okay?" I ran up to him, seeing that his mouth had a little stream of blood.

"Why do you care?" He looked past me.

"Randy." I repeated, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He glanced down at me.

If there was one thing I've learned about this man in the past months, it's that he hates asking for help. He hates not having to do something completely on his own. He hates saying that he isn't okay.

"No you're not," I shook my head, "You're bleeding."

"I bleed a lot Maria," He shoved his hand into his pockets, "its part of the job description."

I was about to reply, when I heard John call out his best friend's name. When the guys caught up to us, I felt them staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked first.

"I'm fine," I held my gaze at the floor.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Cody asked, as I shook my head.

"Come on," John said, "Let's get out of here."

Feeling Jeff's arm around me, he lead me back to the car. Looking back at Randy, I couldn't help but noticed that he was still looking at me. Giving him a small smile, he looked away and got into the car. Turning forward, I slipped into the front seat of Jeff's car and leaned my head on the window.

- - - - -

"We'll see you later Maria," Cody stepped out of our hug.

I nodded, as I slipped the key into the door. Watching them walk away, I slipped the key back into my purse and walked to the elevators. Pushing the button, I waited. Stepping into the hallway, I looked at each room number that passed by. Coming to the right one, I softly knocked on the door.

"Maria?"

"Hey John," I gave him a nervous smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

Shrugged, I couldn't answer him. I, myself didn't know why I was here. All I knew was that I needed to make sure that Randy was truly okay.

"Can I come in?" I mumbled.

Giving me a small smile, he moved aside, "He's in the bathroom right now. But you could wait in the room if you want."

"Where are you going?" I panicked, when I saw him place his hat back on.

"You'll be fine," Was the last thing he said before closing the door.

Closing my eyes, I tried to relax myself as I walked into the bed area of the suite. Sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom door, I waited. Hearing the bathroom door, unlock, I took a deep breath in. Seeing Randy emerged without a shirt on, I focused my eyes on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" His voice wasn't cold, or mean, he was just curious.

"I don't know," I shrugged again; "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You already asked that," He said and walked to shove his shirt into the bag.

"I don't mean physically," I heard myself say, "I mean emotionally."

Seeing him stand up, I felt myself tense. I don't even know why I asked that, it just slipped out. I watched him turn around and his eyes met mine.

"What are you doing here Maria?" He asked for the countless time tonight, but this time his voice seemed tired. "I thought you were done?"

Opening my mouth, I closed it again, realizing that I didn't have an answer to that question. Why was I here? Why did I even care?

"I just came to give you these," I said the first thing that I could come up with and took something out of my purse, "You'll have a mean headache tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry," He looked at me with pleading eyes. Eyes that wish I could just accept his apology.

"I have to go," I said, knowing that I wasn't ready for this.

"Stay," He caught my wrist, "Please."

"Randy," I shook my head, feeling myself getting teary, "I can't."

"I'm sorry," He said again, pulling me towards him.

"No," I shook my head at he got closer to me, "I have to go."

"I'm sorry," He repeated before our lips met.

"No," I mumbled, pushing him off me, "You can't do that to me!"

"Maria-"

"No!" I cried, "You can't Randy! You can't do this to me!"

Moving back, when I saw Randy step forward, I walked towards the door. Turning around, I ran towards the door, fidgeting to open it.

"Maria, please," I heard Randy say before I closed the door, "I'm sorry."

Slamming the door behind me, I ran into the elevator hoping that he wasn't following me. Once the elevator door closed, I felt myself break down. Not because I was angry that he kissed me, but because of how I felt when he did. I felt the same way all the other times he kissed me. Like nothing could hurt me, I felt like I was back in love.

Roughly wiping the tears away, I shook my head. I couldn't let myself cry over him again. I couldn't let myself feel sorry that I lost him, that he really didn't love me, that I was just some stupid bet.

And right there and then, I made a vow to myself; a vow that stated that I will never allow Randy to do this to me again, a vow that stated that I was finally done with him.

**- - - - -**

**A/N: Err, so there's chapter…Eight I think, I don't know. Anyways, soo…yeah, could've been better, but again, was a much needed chapter. Please review, and again, sorry for the wait.**


	9. Wish you Were

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I just couldn't get this chapter out as smoothly as I wanted. But thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews.**

So I wrote this while listening to "Wish you Were" by: Kate Voegele, so check that out if you're intrested.

**Anyways, enjoy chapter…Nine…Right?**

**- - - - -**

"I had her for about five years before she ran away."

I nodded, and took another bite of my salad. This was my third date this week, and it was starting to be a bust. Sticking with the vow I made two weeks ago, I tried everything I could to get you know who out of my mind. Hence all the dates, but for some reason all the guys that I thought were normal weren't so normal when I got to know them more.

"Your dog?" I questioned.

"No," My date, Brandon said. "My lizard."

"Oh." Was the only thing I said about the subject. What a lucky lizard. "Excuse me."

Placing my napkin onto my seat, I grabbed my purse and made my way to the restroom. Walking through the swinging door, I pulled out my phone and held it up to my ear.

"_What's wrong with this one?"_

"His lizard ran away." I spoke.

"_Oh." I heard Mickie stop, and I can imagine her with a confused look, "We'll be there in about ten."_

"Thank you Micks." I hung up.

Sighing, I took a look at my reflection and frowned. Sure I looked hot, not that I want to sound coincided or anything, but I didn't feel so hot. And sure, my date was hot, but getting to know him. Not so much. Fluffing my hair, I grabbed my purse and made my way back to my table, with a fake smile on my face.

"Sorry," I said when I sat back down. "Had to freshen up before the food came."

And I did, well, kind of. I made a deal with Mickie, Melina and Torrie that I'd call them during salad or soup, or whatever I ordered and that would be the time I would either tell them that the date wasn't bad. And if that was the case, then they'd asked why I wasn't with him. But if it was a bust, well…

"Oh my god Maria," I heard Mickie say, coming to out table. "Sorry to interrupt your date, but there's an emergence."

"What happened?" I asked, my acting skills coming into play.

"You know Becky right?" Mickie started, picking a random name. "Well she called me and said her dog ran away, and she really needs help finding her."

Okay, not the best excuse she could've came up with. But Melina thought it would be the best way to get me out of there if they made an excuse over something my date said. And since his pet lizard, or whatever, ran away; having 'Becky' losing her dog was the best bet.

"You go," Brandon said looking at us. "Help Becky find her dog. What type is it, maybe I could look too."

"Oh," I cast a look at Mickie, "It's-um, a-um it's little."

"Yeah," Mickie nodded, "Blackish brown fur."

"A terrier?" Brandon asked.

"Sure," I smiled and stood up. "I had a great time, sorry for just bailing."

"It's fine, hope you find Becky's dog."

Walking out of the restaurant, I quickly spotted the black rental car and sighed. Stepping into the back seat, I was greeted with Melina and Torrie's smirks.

"What was the excuse this time?" Torrie asked.

"We're helping Becky find her lost dog." Mickie said sliding in and closing the door behind her.

"Fear not Becky." Melina said putting the car into drive, "We're coming."

- - - - -

I stood under the doorframe, with my arms crossed over my chest and a smirk on my face; as I watched my two friends bickering about who knows what.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said finally decided to make my presents noticed. "But what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," Both Mickie and Torrie mumbled.

Glancing at Melina, who was sitting on the couch with an issue of People in her hands, I sent her a questioning look.

"Shippers." She told me and I nodded, not wanting to get in between their 'which couple is better' fight.

"Okay, one," Torrie started. "He doesn't deserve her! Two, he's been such a bore this season."

"Okay one." Mickie mocked, "When did you start talking in list? Anyway, since when does making someone cry caring? I mean you tell the girl you love her, and then make her cry. Nice."

Looking at Melina, who rolled her eyes at me, I walked further into the suite.

"Got another date tonight Ree?" The A-list diva asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I think I'm finished with guys for a while."

"Oh, so you're into girls," I heard Mickie say behind me. "That's cool."

"I meant dating Micks," I shook my head.

"_Right,_" Mickie nodded, "You keep telling yourself that."

- - - - -

I am going to kill whoever is knocking on the door. It's nearly three in the morning, and someone has the nerve to knock on my door? I swear if Mickie wakes up, we'll have major problems.

"Don't get up," I flew the covers off me, "I got it."

"Just make it shut up." Mickie drew the blankets further over her head.

Nodding, I flickered on the lights and marched towards the door. Who ever it is, better have a good reason to be here.

Opening the door, that logic flew out of the window; because standing in front of me, leaning the door frame was my ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

When he didn't answer me, I looked down and frowned. I knew it was a bad idea to sleep in a tank and a much too short, short.

"Randy?" I started, trying to snap him out of whatever Trans he was in, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." He slurred, "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

I sighed, "You're drunk."

"I am not drunk Ria," He said and I couldn't help but flinch at the name.

"Maria!" I heard Mickie warn, and I pushed Randy out of the suit so we were both standing in the hallway.

"Do you not have your room key or something?" I asked, wanting him to leave.

"I don't know," He shrugged, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here Randy?" I asked again.

"Excuse me," We heard a door a few feet from us open, "People are trying to get some sleep. So if you'll please be quiet."

"You be quiet, lady." Randy snapped.

"Randy!" I warned before facing the elderly women, "I'm sorry, we'll keep it down."

Watching as she gave us a look before closing the door, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Wait here." I said before going back into my suite.

Grabbing an oversized sweater, I tossed it on and placed both my phone and key into the pocket before walking back out; to find Randy leaning on the wall. "Come on." I rolled my eyes before leading him to the elevators.

"Do you have your key?" I asked when we came to his room.

He looked at me confused before he shrugged.

"You're killing me Randy," I mumbled before looking around, "Do you have your wallet?"

Feeling myself getting less annoyed when Randy fished his pocket, he pulled out his black wallet and handed it to me. Resisting the urge to, once again, roll my eyes I opened it and hoped that his key was in there. Sliding the card into the slit, I opened the door and motioned him to walk in.

Watching him drop himself onto the couch, I placed his wallet onto the table before looking for his roommate. Shaking my head when I found the room empty, I looked back at the man sitting on the couch to find his eyes on mine. Though the lights were off, the moonlight was enough to see him looking. When I turned on the light, a smirk appeared on my face when I saw him flinch from the sudden light.

"How much did you drink?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Don't remember," He answered trying to recall the night's events.

Taking out my phone, I tried to call the other owner of the room and tell him to get his ass back here and take care of his best friend.

Sighing when I didn't get an answer, I looked at the man who was now rubbing his temples and shook my head. As much as I wanted, as much as I wish I could, I knew that I couldn't just leave him.

"Come on Randy," I walked closer to him and offered my hand.

However once he grabbed it, I couldn't help but feel the same spark I felt before. Ignoring the feeling, I lead him to the bed and told him to sit down.

"Do you want to shower?" I asked, knowing in my head that any guy would make that sound like an offer for me to get in with them.

He looked at the bathroom door then to me, and shrugged. "I don't know."

Sighing, I noticed that he looked at me in a way that was asking of it was okay for him to shower. Looking around the room, I made my way to his suit case and took out some clothes. Extending my hand to him again, we made our way into the bathroom.

"You'll feel much better when your all showered up," I said as I placed his clothes on the counter. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

Leaving the door open a crack, I sat on the bed and waited until I heard the water running. As I sat there I couldn't help but wonder why I was even here. I mean with everything that he did, I should just walk out, and leave. But for some reason I can't. For some reason I can't help but remember how the Randy I dated was like. The sweet, caring, loving Randy.

Resting my elbow on my knees I took out my phone and held it up to my ear.

"_It's three in the morning."_

"I know," I couldn't help but smile.

"_Maria?" I heard him ask, "Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine," I said glancing at the bathroom door. "Listen, I know it's late but do you think you and Jeff could stop by Randy's for a bit?"

"_Randy?" Cody mumbled, "What's going on? Wait, never mind we'll be right there."_

"Thanks Codes," I hung up and stood up. "You okay in there Randy?"

It took him a moment or two to confirm that he was alright. Looking around the room, I had to think of the next thing to do when he was finished with his shower. Hearing a knock on the door, a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

Opening the door I was greeted with two very worry friends looking at me. "What's going on?" The younger one asked.

"Why are you here?" I couldn't help but smile at Jeff's question, it wasn't the question exactly, just the way he said it.

"He's drunk," I said not needing to explain who the 'he' was, "And I have no idea where John is."

"Maria, it isn't your responsibility to take care of him anymore," Cody said looking at the bathroom.

"I know," I could just feel the disappointment.

"But it's who you are," I heard Jeff say. "But sometimes you're just way too nice Ree."

"Yeah," I couldn't help but agree, causing the guys to give a laugh. "I honestly don't know why I even called you guys. Sorry for waking you up."

"We have to be up in an hour anyway." Jeff waved it off.

I never did understand why they went to the gym at four in the morning, heck I didn't even know the gym was open at four in the morning.

"I'll let you guys go," I said when I heard the water turn off.

"Call if you need anything," Cody said as he took me into a hug.

"I will," I promised as I hugged the older of the two. "Bye."

Closing the door, I made my way just in time to see Randy come out. He looked a little better, he stood a little straighter, but I could tell that a headache was soon to hit. He looked at me a bit surprised, as if shocked to find me still there. If the roles were reversed I'd be shocked to find me here.

"Feel better?" I offered a small smile.

"Not really," He didn't lie. "Can we talk?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Nodding, I sat on the opposite bed; and waited. If he was the one that offered to talk, he was going to be the first one too talk.

"Ria, Maria," He caught his mistake, "I know I apologized, and I know it doesn't mean anything to you but I really am sorry."

"I know you are Randy," I nodded, "You're always sorry, but you never change."

"You're right," He agreed, "And I should, but it's hard-"

"If you really 'loved' me like you claim too, it shouldn't have been so hard!" My voice started to raise, "You should've called off the bet, but you didn't!"

"Can you please not yell?" He asked, "I'm getting a headache."

"And whose fault is that?!" I stood up, "You're the one who was an idiot and drank until you were wasted."

"I know and I'm-"

"Sorry," I shook my head, "I know. But this time Randy, there's nothing to be sorry for. It's a matter of owning up to your actions. You were the one that went to the bar, you were the one that chose to drink, it was your decision to keep drinking and it was your choice to come to my room!"

I turned to look at him looking at the ground, and I couldn't help but wonder why I was getting so worked up.

"You know," I looked away, "I went on about three dates this week, and everyone I found something wrong." I crossed my arms, "The girls says I'm being too picky. But I know I'm not." I laughed, "Because I know what I want. I want a guy that I already went out with. A sweet, caring guy. One that'll do anything to make me happy, to see a smile on my face, to hear my laugh. One that wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, one that claims to want to protect me from everything." I looked at him, "But that's not going to happen is it?"

Shaking my head, I turned around; not allowing myself to cry in front of him. He doesn't deserve to see me hurt, he lost that privilege a long time ago.

"Do you want some Tylenol?" I didn't want to talk about it anymore and I'm glad Randy got that, because he nodded.

Nodding back, I walked into the restroom and took two pills out of the bottle. Grabbing the water bottle that was sitting on the counter I handed it to him and sat down on John's bed. Turning on the TV, I leaned my head back and picked a movie. Since I wasn't going to pay for it, minus well take advantage.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked setting his water bottle back down.

"Watching a movie," I looked at him, "Oh please, you don't pay for this anyways." I said knowing who the two shared the bill. Randy paid for any meals in the hotel and John paid for everything else.

"True," He said and I couldn't help but smile. "What are we watching?"

"We?" I glanced at him, "You don't have a headache yet?"

"Oh I do," He nodded, and I rolled my eyes. "But I've went through more pain before."

"Whatever," I shrugged, bored with the subject.

Turning back to the TV, I smiled when I saw that they had the movie I was dying to see. After purchasing it, I set the remote down and enjoyed. Jerking awake, I looked at the clock, confused when it said _5:47. _Rubbing the tired out of my eye, I looked at the other bed and sighed.

Swinging my legs over, I rubbed my neck when I noticed how stiff it was. Walking out of the room, I stopped when I saw John fast asleep on the couch.

Yeah, now he shows up. Shaking my head, I realized that I left my phone. Looking around, I found it on the bed that Randy was currently sleeping on. Sighing, I slowly walked up to the bed and carefully tried to grab the small device.

"Maria?" Randy asked tired.

"Yeah," I whispered, "I'm just going to head out now."

"Please don't hate me." I stopped, he didn't just say that.

Turning around, I saw him looking at me before he, himself turned so he wasn't facing me. Feeling a tear sneak up on me, I let it fall before turning back and walking out the door.

"I could never hate you Randy." I whispered, "As much as I want too, I can't."

So much for that stupid vow.

- - - - -

**A/N: Tada! So yeah, there's the next chapter. I know, I know. It's like a Randy/Maria confrontation part…Three, or whatever it is, but I'm pretty pleased with the way it turned out. So yeah…Please REVIEW!**


End file.
